Beauty and the Beast: The True Story
by Kashish Kate
Summary: ON HOLD! Squid and Ashley are trying to live their lives and fight their way through high school. But when Squid makes a mistake, will Ashley be able to forgive him? Or will she forget him and will he lose her forever?
1. In This World

**a/n: I hope you like it. This is the rewritten Beauty and the Beast. Hope you like it!**

**THANK YOU TO**: **Lauren M.** who gave me my idea for this story from one of her poems she wrote. I read it and I asked her if I could use the idea. So thank you Lauren coz without you I would not have this idea and the other idea I had sucked so you saved me from being humiliated!

**CHAPTER 1: In This World**

Ashley's POV

I was walking home from school alone again, my bag on my shoulder, my skate board under my arm. I mean it didn't bother me that much. Marcella was heading to karate, Magnet went off to work, Jessica was hanging with John, Marla, and DJ. The other D-Tenters were at the movies with their girlfriends, except Squid. He was at football practice again. Well. When I got into the house, I went straight to my room, threw down my bag and skate board and put on Hawthorne Heights. The first song was "Life on standby." Well, I changed into my pajamas and started on my homework. I went down for dinner around four-thirty (no one was home) and it was about seven o'clock before my bedroom door opened. By that time, Linkin Park 'Hybrid Theory' was playing. It was on track three which is "With You". I looked up from my desk to see Squid.

"Hey baby," he said, walking over to me and kissing me on top of my head. "Sorry I'm late. The guys wanted me to go get something to eat at Texas Road house with them."

"It's okay," I said, opening my math book.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Squid asked, watching me write my heading on paper. I looked up at him and stared into his brown puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not. I swear," I replied. He put an arm around my shoulders and grinned, "How about this. Tomorrow's Friday, right?" I nodded and he continued. "I say we get dinner, then either go see a movie or hang at the mall. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," I said, before kissing him lightly on the lips. I pulled back and looked at my math book. "I gotta finish my homework. This is my last subject."

"C'mon. You can skip it, can't you?" Squid asked. "We could go get a movie or ice cream."

"Alan. I got a final coming up and I need to pass it."

"When is it?"

"Next Friday."

"You have plenty of time. C'mon. You can study later. Please," he pleaded, fake pouting. I sighed and sat there for a moment before closing my math book. "Okay." Squid smiled, "I'll wait downstairs for you." He kissed my forehead then walked out. I locked my door, threw on jeans, a t-shirt, and my Phat Farms. I threw my hair up into a ponytail and then headed down stairs.

"Piper? Can I borrow your car?" I asked.

"No," my aunt answered sternly.

"Please. Mine's still in the shop."

"No." Squid took my hand in his. "That's okay. We'll walk." We headed out the door and headed to the ice cream parlor.

"So. How's the football team doing?" I asked.

"Okay. I swear this year, we're gonna win," Squid replied. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I can't wait until prom."

"Ya. Me too. Maybe that hot kid in my math class will ask me," I joked. Squid looked kinda hurt. "Alan. I'm only kidding. You know. I'm hoping my boyfriend will ask me, but he's probably going with the school slut."

"Ha. You're one funny girl, Ash. So funny," Squid laughed. Finally, we reached the ice cream place. I got a brownie sundae and Squid got a mint chocolate chip cone. After we finished eating, we headed home.

Squid's POV

We were half way home when it started to rain. I pulled my football jacket over our heads and we ran all the way until we got up the porch.

"Wasn't expecting that," I laughed.

"Yeah," Ashley agreed. "Let's get inside before it becomes windy." I opened the door for her and we walked in.

"Have a nice walk?" Ashley's cousin Chris asked sarcastically.

"I'm gonna be up in my room studying," Ashley said, taking off to her room.

"Ashley! What did I say about studying before you go out?" Piper called up the stairs.

"Piper. The final isn't until next Friday. Give the girl a break. All we did was go out for ice cream," I said before heading upstairs. I changed into a dry shirt in my room, then went and knocked on Ashley's.

"C'mon in," she said and I opened the door, walked in, and sat down on her bed.

"Hey," she greeted, shutting her math book. "What's up?" She was sitting at her desk and she had already changed into her pajamas. She was wearing pajama pants and a tank top. She took out the pony as I grabbed her TV remote. I turned it on and flicked through the channels. "There's nothing good on."

"Yes there is," she stated, pulling the remote out of my hand. "CSI is on at nine."

"Ya. It's only eight!" I said, snatching the remote back. She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. Just then, my cell phone went off.

Ashley's POV

I watched Squid as he picked up his cell. It must've been one of his jock friends. So, I turned back to my desk and logged on to AIM on my laptop. Marina and my other friend Lysa was on so I opened a conversation.

**xMsCarFreakX: **hey ash what's up?

**xMestxUpx111: **nm u Marina

**xMsCarFreakX: **nm bord as hell

**xMestxUpx111:** so...

**xMsCarFreakX: **where's ur bf?

**xMestxUpx111: **hes talkin to one of his jock friends on his cell...where's ur bf?

**xMsCarFreakX: **he studyin 4 his auto mechanic test. he's gonna ace it though

**xMestxUpx111: **i can't wait til prom...ha! ur a sophmore! ha!

**xMsCarFreakX: **at least it's better than being a freshman! No offense Lysa!

**xLuckyxLysax:** none taken...

**xMsCarFreakX: **freshman friday was horrible this year...they got Jessica with eggs...

**xLuckyxLysax: **hey! she deserved it that day! she spread rumors about the head cheerleader. that's social suicide!

**xMestxUpx111: **she hates you for going out with Zero...Hey! she didn't have to cheat on him so go u lysa!

**xMsCarFreakX: **I totally agree...But her. I was like WTF :X good luck! don't wear heels!

**xMestxUpx111: **lmfao! she was nuts to do that...oh well. at least it wasn't me:)

**xLuckyxLysax: **LMFAO! oh...wat r u guys doin' tomorrow? I wanted to go play ddr!

**xMsCarFreakX: **me and Twitch will join u and zero...we got nuthin else to do!

**xMestxUpx111: **Sry. Got a date with Squid.

**xMsCarFreakX: **you two are finally going on a date! OMG! ALERT THE MEDIA!

**xLuckyxLysax: **u guys haven't gone on a date since like...four months!

**xMestxUpx111: **I know...it surprised me too...Oh well...Maybe another time u guys.

**xMsCarFreakX: **tell Squid we said hi!

**xLuckyxLysax: **ya! tell him I love him! JK!

**xMestxUpx111: **yup! BYE!

**xLuckyxLysax: **BYE BYE! TTYT

**xMsCarFreakX: **bye! tell um...tell um...Oh ya Squid...Tell squid we said hi! Don't forget that!

**xMestxUpx111: **kk...bye luv ya lol!

I signed off and turned to notice Squid was off his phone.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just Jed wanted to know if we wanted to go to a party tomorrow. I told him we have plans," Squid replied. Finally he didn't cancel a date to hang with his buds! I went and sat down next to him on the bed. I grabbed the remote from him and hit play. I forgot that I had last year's recital tape in the TV. I went to shut it off when Squid stopped me.

"Wait! I wanna see! What class were you in?" he asked as I rewinded to the beginning.

"Um. Same class I'm in as this year. Senior dance company. Plus, I'm a teacher too so I'm in two extra dances from the six I already do," I answered, getting up and sitting on the floor, leaning against the footboard of my bed. Squid got up and sat next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"What classes are you in?" he asked.

"Ballet, tap, jazz, acrobatics, pointe, and hip-hop," I explained. "This year, I'm in three extra dances. Nine total."

"Damn!" he exclaimed as I started the tape. I was in the opening and three dances later, it was my pointe dance. It was me, Briana, Rachel, Christine, Alyssa, Hilary, and Mackenzie. We were dancing to one of my favorite songs out there, "If I Never Knew You."

"Wow. You're pretty good," Squid whispered in my ear. Then came my other favorite dance, my ballet dance, "Where Are You Christmas?"

Two hours later...

Squid's POV

Sometime around half way, Ashley had fallen asleep, her head on my shoulder. I picked her up and put her in her bed, tucking the covers around her. I kissed her on her forehead, then I turned off her TV and headed to my room. I got in my bed, turned on my stereo and then fell asleep, not waiting for the weekend to come.

_Coz these are the days worth giving, and these are the years worth living, this are the moments, these are the times, so let's make the best time of our life._

A/n: hope you like it! Review please!


	2. Who's Gonna Save Me?

**A/n: I hope you like it! please review!**

**THANK YOU TO**: **Lauren M.** who gave me my idea for this story from one of her poems she wrote. I read it and I asked her if I could use the idea. So thank you Lauren coz without you I would not have this idea and the other idea I had sucked so you saved me from being humiliated!

**CHAPTER 2: Who's Gonna Save Me?**

Ashley's POV

The next morning, I woke up, tucked under my covers. Well. I got up, headed down stairs for breakfast and coffee, then hopped into the shower. After that, I went into my room, turned on Pink's cd "Try This" and then got dressed. I picked out a denim mini skirt, white diamond studded Phat Farms, a baby blue halter top and a white half sweat-shirt. I fixed my hair up into a bouncy, curly ponytail, grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. Squid was sitting on the stairs but stood up when he heard me coming down the stairs.

"You look amazing," he said, kissing me quickly on the lips.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Ya," he said, taking my hand and we headed off to school. We were walking when a nice black H2 slowed down beside us. Someone rolled down the passenger window and Squid's friend Jed stuck his head out.

"Hey Squid! Wanna ride?" he asked. Squid looked at me, then back to his buddies.

"Nah," he said as we continued walking.

"C'mon. There's enough room for your girlfriend. She can sit on your lap. There's enough room," Jed persisted.

"Man. We're fine walking," Squid snapped.

"Go ahead. I'll walk," I whispered to Squid. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes, "No. It's fine babe. I'm gonna walk with you." He then turned back to his friends. "I'm walking man. That's final. I'll see you guys at school."

"Next thing we know, your freak girlfriend will turn you into a vegetarian," Jed laughed. Squid and me kept walking. Finally, the H2 drove off.

"You could've gone if you wanted too," I stated.

"Well. I didn't want to go, okay?" Squid snapped. We were silent the whole way until we got to the school. I went to head off to my locker when he grabbed my arm and drew me closer to him.

"I'm sorry," he said, giving me a hug. "I didn't mean to snap at you." I returned his hug and whispered, "It's okay. I forgive you." He leant down and kissed me softly before saying goodbye and heading to his locker. When I got to mine, Marina and Lysa were waiting there with Zero and Twitch. I hadn't seen Marcella in the past few days; she had been staying over Magnet's. And Jessica was becoming more distant from me and hanging more with people she knew.

"I can't believe you're still going together," I said to Marina and Twitch.

"I can't believe you haven't dumped Squid yet," Twitch stated. I stared at my locker after I opened it. Inside was decorated with all pictures from Christmas, New Years, even my birthday party.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, after I put my bag in my locker.

"He's been a jerk to you lately," Marina stated.

"Plus he's canceled how many dates to hang out with his buds?" Lysa asked.

"You guys...We've gotten into a few arguments but I still love him," I said.

"But I think the question is, does he love you?" Marina questioned before walking off to homeroom. I got my stuff and headed to homeroom to see Squid hanging out with his friends and their girlfriends. I walked over and sat down next to him when Jed snapped, "No freaks allowed. Go hang out with your sophmore and freshman friends." I got up to leave when Squid pulled me back and made me sit on his lap.

"She goes, I go," he said, wrapping his arms around my waist. Jed just stared at him, trying to scare him but Squid just glared back. After the life Squid lived, the only thing he was afraid of was high level demons and the elders, plus Belthazar. (Cole kinda threatened Squid that if he hurt me in any way, Cole would turn back into his demonic self and tear Squid apart, limb to limb.) So, Jed turned away and started chatting about their latest football game.

"Just ignore them," Squid whispered softly in my ear as I leaned back against his chest. Just then, the bell rang and we all scrambled for our homeroom seats. Our teacher Mr. Jakobs entered. In homeroom, Squid sits behind me. As my teacher was taking attendance, Squid started flipping my hair and flicking my neck. I kept looking over my shoulder and he tried to look like he did nothing wrong.

"What?" he asked, trying to put an innocent face on.

"You forgot to take off your devil horns," I laughed, facing front. Finally, the bell rang for first period. Damn! Gym! Hopefully, we were playing basketball. I picked up my Nike bag and went to walk out of the classroom when Jed pushed past me. Squid walked over and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How can you be friends with those jerks?" I asked as we walked to gym. The jocks were walking in front of us, laughing.

"I know they're jerks sometimes, but other times, they're cool," Squid stated. "When's cheerleader practice? Ain't you and Marina on it?"

"Don't forget about Lysa too."

"Ya. Her too...Well. When is it?"

"I think Monday through Thursday, after school until 4:30...Same time as football practice." Squid chuckled.

"Great...I'm gonna make a fool out of my self if you're watching."

"No you won't. You're gonna be great. I mean, I've come to everyone of your games so far and you people have won all those!" I pouted. "Are you calling me a bad luck charm?"

"Well...You are a little demon," Squid whispered in my ear. I had to laugh at that. It was over six months ago since he had found out. It felt like such a long time ago.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I said, sticking out my tongue. I headed to the girls' locker room as Squid headed to the boys'. I changed into my shorts and short sleeve shirt and then headed out into the gym. Guess what we were play...My favorite. Free time. So. I grabbed a basketball and started shooting. Oh did I mention Squid was also on the boys' basket ball team. I'm on the girls' basketball team, cheerleading squad, and even the softball team. Well, Squid was shooting a three point shot when I snuck up behind him and screamed "FORE!" just as he shot. Of course he missed, then whipped around.

"Don't you know that 'fore' is in golf not basketball," Squid said, stealing my ball from my hands.

"I know! But it made you miss your shot," I laughed. I went after him as he backed up, stole the ball from him and made a three point shot.

"You've been practicing!" he gasped, watching the ball go through the hoop. He then looked back at me. "What do you say for one on one?"

"I say let's go," I said, grinning.

General POV

In the end, Ashley won the game. She had been practicing or maybe Squid let her win. Well, after she took a shower and got dressed she headed to her locker to get her stuff for second period which just happened to be Italian. One of the classes she had with Squid. She was walking to it when he caught up to her.

"Did we have Italian homework last night?" he asked.

"Nope. Just study," Ashley said.

"Like what?"

"Si miente una schiaffo!" Ashley just had to say it as she laughed.

"HEY!" he yelled after he translated it in his head. Ashley was already bolting down the hall though and by the time he reached her, she was already in class. Squid took his assigned seat in the front of the class, which just happened to be right next to Ashley. Today though, they were assigned a group and they set their desks up in seven groups of four. Ashley was made to sit next to Squid who just happened to keep poking her in her side as they tried to work on their group project. They were working with Marina's older brother, Jason and his girlfriend.

"So. Now you must start writing a lost and found ad for a newspaper in pairs. Okay," Mrs. Bowers stated as the bell rang.

"Wanna work together?" Squid asked Ashley as they headed for third period. Ashley had math, Squid had English.

"Sure. See you later," Ashley said before walking off to math. They had a math quiz on all the stuff they had learned this year, almost like a mid-term.

&

Marina's POV

At lunch, I sat with Zero, Lysa, and Twitch. I held seats for Squid and Ashley but to my surprise, only Ashley sat down at our table.

"Where's Squid?" Zero asked.

"He's off eating with his football buddies and their girlfriends. Let's just say, there was no room for me," Ashley said, unpacking her lunch.

"I'm so going to kick that kid's sorry ass!" I said, trying to spot him in the wild crowd in the cafeteria. I finally spotted him not even two tables away. He had his back to us and was laughing with his supposed friends. I picked up my straw, got a spit ball ready and aimed to make sure I hit his bare neck. His hand reached up after I blew through the straw. I hit him dead center in the back of his neck. He turned around to see me glaring at him. Then I noticed he looked past me to look at Ashley. She was eating her sandwich, her diet coke open, sitting in front of her. She had a book in the other hand, reading it. That's when Squid stood up, grabbed his lunch, and sat down next to Ashley.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Took you long enough to notice," I said with a smirk, looking down at my plate.

"I was just hanging out with my friends. Do you have a problem?" Squid asked.

"No. I just think you should treat Ashley better," I snapped at him, staring right into his eyes. What Ash saw in him is beyond me?

"What the hell do you mean?"

"I mean, you ditch plans that you have with her just so you can go get drunk with your buddies. You're such a great boyfriend! If I had a boyfriend like you, you would've been kicked in the balls so many times not to mention I would've already broken up with you."

"What Marina is trying to say is that Ashley gets treated like shit by your buddies, or even by you when you're with your buddies. You can at least be nicer to her," Lysa said. Ashley was probably going to murder us but hey, if she wasn't going to say anything, we'd have to.

"Actually, I'm trying to stop my buddies from treating her like shit. Coz if they mess with her, they mess with me," Squid snapped back. Ashley looked at us.

"Listen. Why don't you all just mind your own fuckin' business," she snapped at us before storming out of the cafeteria. Squid, of course, ran after her.

_sometimes I have dreams, picture myself flying, above the clouds, high up in the sky, hungering the world, with my magic below, never being scared, but then I realized, I'm super girl and, I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know, who's gonna save me, I'm super girl and, I'm here to save the world, but I wanna know, why I feel so alone._

A/n: i hope you like it. Review please!


	3. I'm fed up with this shit!

**A/n: i hope you like it! please review!**

**THANK YOU TO**: **Lauren M.** who gave me my idea for this story from one of her poems she wrote. I read it and I asked her if I could use the idea. So thank you Lauren coz without you I would not have this idea and the other idea I had sucked so you saved me from being humiliated!

**CHAPTER 3: I'm Fed Up With This Shit**

Ashley's POV

I finally reached my locker and kicked it a few times before resting my head against it. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned. I knew who it was: Squid.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I don't think Marina and Lysa did either," he said, pulling me into a hug. "Just another one of my many mistakes."

"It's okay. It's just I can't take sides you know. That's like Jed and the rest of your friends saying to break up with me. You know," I sighed. "Have they said that?"

"Yes they have. But I haven't listened to them, have I?"

"No. I guess you haven't." He pulled out of the hug and let his hands rest on my hips.

"We're still on for today, right?" he questioned.

"Yes. We are. Unless you have to go somewhere with your buddies."

"Ash. I want to spend time with you. I want us to go out tonight. We're not meeting up with any of my buddies either. Not even Jed." Squid then leaned in and kissed me softly. I lingered before pulling back.

"We better head back. They'll be wondering where we are," I said, taking one of his hands in mine. And we walked back into the cafeteria.

"Well look who came back," Marina said sarcastically.

"Listen Marina. You too Lysa. You two are my best friends. But everything is fine between me and Alan. Really. There's nothing that you two need to worry about," Ashley explained. "You guys should try treating him nicer too."

"I'll treat him better as soon as he loses his "I'm-Mr.-Jock-And-You-Are-A-Piece-Of-Shit" attitude," Marina stated. "I'll be at the library." Twitch went with her, still studying for his auto mechanic test. Lysa and Zero went off to their lockers, leaving Squid and me alone at our table.

"What the hell is this coming too?" I asked myself.

"What do you mean?" Squid asked.

"I mean, first we're drifting apart, now Marina and Lysa practically hate me and you going out. Next thing I know, I'll be getting kicked out of the manor." Squid stroked my right arm, "It's gonna turn out alright. Okay?" I nodded and then sighed as the bell for the last period of the day rang. For me and Squid, we both had Social studies. Same with his football buddies. Okay I admit, I'm not that good in social studies, mainly because I've been being tormented in that class by that teacher for the past three years. Finally he changed though when I started snapping back at him. I think he wanted to see how tough I was. Well, I met up with Squid at his locker after I got my stuff from mine. Jed was already there, his girlfriend hanging all over him. Well, when I stood next to Squid, Jed sent me one of the nastiest looks out there. Squid saw him.

"C'mon man. Leave her alone. She's never done anything to you," he said to Jed, putting an arm around my shoulders as he shut his locker with his foot.

"Except annoy me," Jed said.

"Man. I don't bitch about your girlfriend. Anyway, if you don't like Ashley, too bad coz I'm still gonna be with her," Squid stated as we headed to social studies class. This was one of the rare times I heard him talk back to Jed. Well. Any way...When we got to social studies, I took a seat in the back with Squid. Jed was made to sit up front, so he could pay attention. Mr. Rebis knew about me and Squid going out (who didn't?) and he allowed Squid to sit with me because I was a responsible student. Now that Squid was living under Piper's roof, he was getting straight A's while his buddy Jed who was supposedly really smart was failing every class. Well, today we were learning about The Great Depression. Well for once in his life...at least I think it was the first time, Squid actually paid attention. I mean, of course this was one easy thing to learn about but he actually worked for his good grades, not like how Jed was given good grades just so the football team would win. Once in a random while, Squid would reach over and squeeze my knee to see if I would flinch. When he did that for the tenth time, I slapped his hand away and sent him a look that said, 'Don't make me kill you, literally.' Well. Finally, the bell rang and it was time to go.

"Finally! Friday!" Squid exclaimed as he walked me to my locker. We barely had homework so I didn't have to worry about carrying that many books home. Plus I didn't have to worry about an essay while teaching my Saturday dance class. I taught two classes on Saturday and three on Tuesday just before junior dance. Then I danced on Thursday and I filled in whenever the owner of the studio needed me to fill in for a class. I threw my bag into my locker, grabbed my math book and jacket and walked home with Squid. Half way home, Marina, Lysa, Twitch and Zero caught up with us.

"Squid. I just wanna say sorry," Marina apologized. "I was just afraid you two were going to break up."

"It's okay Rina. We're cool. Us too Lysa," Squid stated. I laughed gently as Squid gave my two best friends a hug. He could be really funny at one time, then really ticked off at another time.

"What are you laughing at, huh?" he said, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Nothing," I said, becoming serious. "So what time are we getting dinner, or going to the mall, or seeing the movie?"

"I don't know. What were you thinking?"

"How about six?"

"Good...Wait."

"What?" Squid stopped, dropping his arms. "I forgot something in Jed's car. I'm gonna go by his house and pick it up. Okay. I'll be back." I guess he noticed my face drop. Marina shook her head and whispered something to Lysa who nodded in agreement.

"Go," I stated, sick of him running off like this everyday we had plans. I turned and started walking. Squid caught my arm though.

"I'll meet you at the manor as soon as I get back, okay?" I just stared at him for a minute before nodding.

"Fine," I said, before walking off.

Marina's POV

After we walked Ashley to the manor, the four of us headed for my house.

"I bet twenty-five dollars he's not going to show back at the manor until no later than eight," I stated.

"Why is he doing that to her?" Lysa asked.

"I think that he should have some sense knocked into him. Lysa, I say we go kick him in the balls a few times!" I said, cheerfully.

"I think Squid will show up," Zero stated.

"He's ditched her so many times. What makes this time different from all those times?" Lysa asked.

&

General POV

But to everyone's surprise, even Piper and Phoebe's, Squid came walking into the manor not even a half an hour after he left Ashley. He headed straight for her room and knocked on the door. She yelled out, "C'mon in." The look on her face when Squid walked into her room was like when a cat sees a dog.

"You're early," she said from her desk chair as he laid down on her bed.

"I said I'd be home. I just needed to get my wallet," he replied back to her, rolling onto his side. He watched her type something up on her computer.

"On aim?"

"Yup...Talking to Marina, Lysa, Twitch, and Zero...They're at Marina's house," Ashley stated. as she put an away message on.

"Who won the bet?" he asked.

"What bet?" Ashley really did not know what bet he was talking about. She signed off aim and opened a chat on MSN with her best friend Alexis aka Alex.

"Well. What are you wearing tonight?" Squid asked her, flicking through the channels on TV.

"I don't know..."

**xMissxAshx:** Alex! What should I wear?

**QuEeNAlExIs: **how about ur b-day suit?

**xMissxAshx: **ALEX! Seriously!

**QuEeNAlExIs: **how about that cute denim skirt w/ lace and that cute green halter?

**xMissxAshx: **Um...You borrowed that from me three months ago...

**QuEeNAlExIs: **...I did? um...about that...sry...

**xMissxAshx: **wat else? I need more ideas!

**QuEeNAlExIs: **how about that light green skirt w/ that cute white halter that has diamonds on it...and ur cute light green half sweater that has diamond studs on it?

**xMissxAshx: **I like that. Thanks!

Ashley signed off MSN and headed to her closet.

"Pick out something?" Squid asked.

"Yup!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What are you wearing?" he asked, looking as his girlfriend as she searched through her walk-in closet.

"You just have to see," Ashley laughed before kicking him out of her room. She locked her door and then got dressed just as five-thirty came around.

_I've never known a girl like you before, now just like in a song from Days of Your, here you come a knockin' knockin on my door, and I've never met a girl like you before, you give me just a taste so I want more, now my hands are bleeding and my knees are raw, coz now you got me crawlin' crawling on the floor, and I've never know a girl like you before_

**A/n: i hope you like it! please review!**


	4. Where were you?

**a/n: i hope you like it! please, read and review!**

**THANK YOU TO**: **Lauren M.** who gave me my idea for this story from one of her poems she wrote. I read it and I asked her if I could use the idea. So thank you Lauren coz without you I would not have this idea and the other idea I had sucked so you saved me from being humiliated!

**CHAPTER 4: Where Were You?**

At six, Ashley grabbed her purse and headed down the stairs. When she got down the stairs into the hall, she noticed a fireball coming out of nowhere. She ducked it and ran into the living room where there were three demons. She quickly took cover behind the couch with Piper and Paige. Ashley looked around to see her Aunt Phoebe knocked out. She turned her head to see Squid up against the wall. He was knocked out cold and glass was shattered around him.

"Alan!" Ashley went to run to him but Piper pulled her back.

"We need to get rid of them first," Piper said. Ashley nodded, stood up and chucked fireballs at the demons. Two of the blew up, the other one shimmered out. Piper looked over the edge of the couch before running over Phoebe. Paige was right behind her. Meanwhile, Ashley took off to her boyfriend. She knelt down next to him and shook his shoulders.

"Alan!" she said, slapping his face. Finally, he opened his eyes.

"What the hell happened?" Squid asked, sitting up.

"Demons attacked," Ashley replied. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Squid said, rubbing his head. Ashley helped him stand up and walked him over to the couch.

"I think you two should continue with your plans," Piper said to them as they fixed up the living room.

"Piper. Even you know that you three can't handle them. Ashley can handle them. You need her help," Squid said. Ashley went to say something but Squid cut her off, "It's okay. We can go out for dinner on Sunday, or even tomorrow after you classes."

"Alan. I agree that we need her help but you two have plans and..." Piper started.

"Conference! Kitchen! Now!" Phoebe said, dragging her two sisters into the kitchen.

"Piper. He's right. We do need her," Phoebe stated once they were sure they were out of hearing range.

"But he's at the point of breaking up with her!" Paige said.

"I could get Cole to kinda give him a little push to stay with her," Phoebe said, a small smile on her face.

"Bad Phoebe! Bad!" Piper said, slapping her sister's arm. "We are not messing with their relationship at all!"

"But we do need her help and he knows it. And how many times has he canceled plans to hang with his friends? She hasn't canceled once, even with demons after us..." Phoebe started to explained.

"Now that you think of it, the last time any demons attacked..." Piper started.

"Were when they were at the camp. That was close to a year ago," Paige said.

"Forget about that! We need her help. Without her help, we can't beat these demons," Phoebe said. "And Marcella's out of town. She headed to Florida with Josè for the long weekend. And Jessica hasn't been seen around here. Ashley's the only here right now and we need her help."

"I know we need her help but..." Piper started but turned to see Ashley and Squid standing in the door way.

"I'm gonna help you guys," she said. "Alan's fine with it."

"Ya. And I'll help you guys if you need it," Squid stated, putting a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "You guys did a lot for me. It's only fair."

"Alan...One thing you need to know is that we go through this a lot. We have to cancel our plans a lot. The one thing Ashley doesn't cancel is teaching at the studio or even going to it. But sometimes, she may need to cancel her plans to get rid of demons, stuff like that. We need you to understand that it's hard juggling regular life with magic. We need you to promise that you won't break up with Ashley if it gets to annoying. Coz, usually, we have demons or warlocks attacking every other day," Piper explained.

"Ya. It's not like we could wish all of the demons away. You need to make a commitment to this family, to Ashley. You can't just leave because you're getting annoyed of her canceling plans," Phoebe added.

"Not like you haven't done that already," Paige said. Ashley shot her a nasty look.

"To be truthful, we consider you part of the family," Piper admitted. "And a family needs to stick together."

"I understand. I want to help you guys," Squid stated.

"I'm gonna go see if there's anything I can use to scry for the other demon," Ashley said, heading to the living, a small smile on her face.

About an hour later

Phoebe's POV

I was going through the Book of Shadows, trying to find something about the demons that attacked us. I looked over to the table where Ashley was scrying. Squid was standing behind, looking over her shoulder as she tried to find the demon.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I just went underworld?" Ashley asked, looking up at me.

"NO!" Piper yelled. She had just walked into the attic after putting Wyatt down for a nap. Chris and Leo orbed in as Paige came walking into the attic.

"Last time you went underworld, you had no back up," Piper stated.

"My powers have grown! Plus I got a new power!" Ashley protested. "Cole can go with me." Just then, Cole shimmered in.

"I know who attacked you," he said. "Look up Bartitaka." I held my hands over the book, saying the name over and over in my head and the book flipped to one certain page. Every one headed over to me to see what this demon was.

"It says here, Bartitaka was locked away into space by a witch Annita Arlington. Bartitaka wanted her power so he use it for evil. Annita was able to take peoples wounds and heal them, but then she would get the wounds," I read. I looked up at Ashley. "That sounds like your power..."

"So what? Go on," Squid stated.

"As years went on, Bartitaka watched as Annita's power grew. She was then able to take wounds from anyone, even herself, and put them on any other living person. Finally, Bartitaka striked. But when he wounded her, she sent her wound to him, and then stuck him into space. He'd never be able to get out of space...That's all it said," I finished.

"Sounds like that's one of your ancestors," Piper stated, looking at Ashley. She then turned back to me. "Does it have any potions, or even a spell?"

"Ya. It has a spell to make him appear." I looked up at Ashley. "Only you have to say it. Then we have to chuck the potion at him." I pointed to the directions for the potion and the spell. "Let's get working."

Five minutes later...

Ashley's POV

"Ash. Squid. Can you guys go downstairs and get these ingredients?" Piper handed us a list and Squid headed for the stairs. Instead I grabbed his arm and shimmered us downstairs in the kitchen.

"Whoa," Squid said after we reappeared into the kitchen. "How'd you do that?"

"It's called shimmering," I stated, walking over to the cabinets. I started picking out things we needed for the potion and Squid finally helped after a moment of being in shock. I had barely used my powers since the camp. Well...Okay maybe one time on a ski trip. When Squid broke his leg. Instead, I took the broken leg until we got back to the lodge where we were staying with the rest of the family. We met Leo in Cole and Phoebe's place since that's where we were eating dinner that night and Leo healed it...ANY WAYS...

"Hey. I'm sorry about our plans," I apologized.

"Hey. It's okay. We still have all weekend. Maybe instead, we could rent in a movie and order in pizza?" Squid suggested.

"That sounds like a way better plan," I said as I gathered the ingredients and put them in a cardboard box. I went to turn to go to the fridge when Squid grabbed my arm. I turned back and waited like he was going to say something. Instead, he cupped my chin with one hand as the other arm went around my waist. As he pulled me closer to him, he slowly leant in and kissed me. My arms snaked up around his neck as the hand that cupped my chin now went down to my hip. Just then, we heard coughing and I pulled away to see Cole standing there.

"Done yet?" he asked. I grabbed the cardboard box, took Squid's hand, and shimmered back up to the attic. Cole shimmered in a second after us and I placed the cardboard box onto the table. I helped Paige mix it and while I was stirring, I felt someone's eyes on me. I looked up to see Squid across the attic, sitting on the couch, staring at me. I blushed and looked back down at the potion. It was ready.

"Okay Ashley. Say the spell and then as sson as he gets in, duck behind that couch. We'll hit him with the potion," Phoebe said. Easy for her to say. At least she wasn't the bait.

"Near and far, look around, bring us Bartitaka, make him found!" I said. I ducked behind the couch as a wind tunnel appeared in the attic. The wind stopped and I looked over the couch to stop Phoebe just in time from throwing the potion.

"STOP!" I cried. Phoebe did stop and I looked to the man staring at me.

"Dad?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Ashley? My little Ashley?" my father asked.

"Dad. It is me. It's me Ashley," I said.

"Where's your mother?" he asked.

"She's dead...I thought you were too," I replied.

"I never was. You live here, with the Charmed ones?"

"Ya. Mom put me, Marcella, and Jessica with them. To protect us," I stated. "Are you Bartitaka?"

"No. I'm his boss almost," my father turned to face Cole. "Why did you never tell me my daughters were here? You said their mother took them to the Elders!"

"Dad! Don't blame him!" I shouted afraid of what my dad would do to Cole. I noticed Squid had come over and place a hand on my hip incase he had to get me out of the way of anything.

"Who are you?" my dad questioned, staring at Squid.

"Dad. This is my boyfriend, Alan," I said.

"Are you a demon?" my father asked.

"No. He's a human," Cole said as if testing to see what my dad would do. My father just smiled. "Good way to break the chain...Where's your sisters?"

"I don't know. Marcella's in Florida with her boyfriend, Josè and Jessica's been hanging at her friend, Kelsey's house," I said. My father looked to my aunts with an eye brow raised.

"Don't worry. My friend, Darrel, he's a cop. He ran backround checks on Josè and we knew who they were going to visit. We talk to Josè relatives every day and they keep an eye on them. And Jessica is fine. She just came home today from school and picked up her stuff to stay over at Kelsey's," Piper explained.

"I see you are taking good care of my daughters. Thank you. Now why did you want Bartitaka?" My father questioned.

"He attacked us," Phoebe said. "We need to banish him."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he won't attack you again...Do you mind if I come again soon? Just so I can check and visit my daughters?" my dad asked.

"No, not at all. Come visit anytime," Piper stated. My dad turned to me and smiled, "I'll see you soon Ashley."

"Bye dad." My dad shimmered out and every just stared in shock.

"I can't believe...After all these years...He's back," I said, in pure shock.

"I guess that was kind of a waste. I'm gonna keep this potion incase that guy Bartitaka does show up," Paige said, pocketing the potion. "What do you two have for plans?"

"Rent a movie, order in pizza," Squid answered. "That's about it."

"Good idea. I could go for a pepperoni pizza. How about family night? What movie?" Phoebe asked.

"We got no idea," I admitted.

"We have the extended edition of Lord Of the Rings. All three. How about those?" Piper asked.

"Sure. Paige, you joining us?" Squid asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna go correct papers then head to Richard's," Paige said before orbing out. We all headed down stairs and Piper called up the pizza place. She ordered four large pizzas and we waited until they got here to start the movie. Phoebe threw it in the 5 disc dvd player. I grabbed the love seat with Squid. Piper and Leo got one couch, Cole and Phoebe got the other. Phoebe hit play, shut off the lights and everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and a coke as the movie started. Now this is what you call a date.

_Daddy, why'd you show up tonight? you haven't been here for half my life, missed out on things that mattered, all my cries were never heard, now you wanna come back into my heart, after years of leaving me in the dark, do you want my opinion at all? did you just like to watch me fall? now I'm seventeen today, did you lose your way? you missed ten years of my life, you can never make right, daddy today I learn the truth, daddy can you say 'I love you'? I've grown up without love and care, I have one person still there, you think you can reappear, like I'm your still your little girl, but I moved on years ago, I miss you that's for sho', now I'm seventeen today, did you lose your way? you missed ten years of my life, you can never make right, daddy today I learn the truth, daddy can you say 'I love you'? but I never tried to find, why you left me behind, why you walked away from mom, don't try to act as if it wasn't that long, I cried so many tears, and all those empty years, you're not in the family potrait, you're not at all with it, you never called me once, I still love you tons, but I don't care anymore, you're the one with the weak core, so laugh in my face again, then you'll see who'll be laughing then, coz you left me too many times, and now I'm the one leaving you behind! now I'm seventeen today, did you lose your way? you missed ten years of my life, you can never make right, daddy today I learn the truth, daddy can you say 'I love you'? Can you say I love you too? _


	5. I Don't Want To Know You!

**a/n: I hope you like it! please review!**

**THANK YOU TO**: **Lauren M.** who gave me my idea for this story from one of her poems she wrote. I read it and I asked her if I could use the idea. So thank you Lauren coz without you I would not have this idea and the other idea I had sucked so you saved me from being humiliated!

**CHAPTER 5: I don't want to know you**

Squid's POV

Sometime around two o'clock, during the end of Lord of the Rings: The Two Tower, I noticed Ashley was sound asleep against me. Everyone else was asleep already. I carried Ashley up to her room and laid her on her bed. I tucked the covers around her and went to my room, climbed in my own bed and just laid there, reading a book for English class.

Twenty minutes later...

Ashley's POV

I woke up in my room, tucked under my covers. It had suddenly grown very cold in my room and I noticed my Ouija board lying out on the floor. The planchette was across in the room, in my bag. Well, both pieces were in my bag earlier. Maybe when Squid was carrying me up, he tripped over my bag. Well, I got up and went to pick up the board when the planchette came flying out of nowhere, and hit the board. It started spelling things so I grabbed a piece of paper and pen and knelt near the board, flipping my light on as I went.

"L-E-A-V-E-N-O-W-B-E-F-O-R-E-I-T-S-T-O-O-L-A-T-E," It spelled out. It stopped then started moving again. "H-E-I-S-C-O-M-I-N-G!" The planchette then flew across the room before hitting my bag. I automatically dropped my pen and paper before walking out of my room. I knocked on Squid's door and sighed when I heard his calm voice, "C'mon in." I opened his door and he practically ran to me when he saw me.

"Everything okay?" he asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Ya," I replied. "I just had a bad dream...Can I stay?" He looked at me kind of in shock.

"Ya," he said. He let me climb in first then climbed in. I rolled over to face him as he pulled the covers up. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You cold? You're shiverin'," he said, a look of concern on his face.

"It was just the dream. It kinda freaked me out," I stated as I rested my head against his chest. He kissed my forehead lightly and slowly but surely, I fell asleep, still haunted by the board.

&

Phoebe's POV

I woke up the next morning and headed for coffee. After I had a cup I noticed it was nine. I had to get up Ashley for her dance class. (she has two classes to teach). So, I headed up to her room. I opened to door to see the Ouija board she had gotten from Spencer's lying on the floor. The planchette was on her bag. But the weirdest thing I saw was the paper on the floor. It stated, "Leave before it's too late. He's coming." I looked at Ashley's bed to see that she wasn't there. I grabbed the paper and headed to Squid's room. I knocked on the door and Squid opened it.

"Don't worry. Ashley came in coz she had a nightmare. Fell asleep, nothing more," he stated, letting me in. Ashley was sound asleep under the covers in his bed. I shook her shoulder and she sat up.

"What's this?" I asked, shoving the note at her.

"When I woke up last night, the Ouija board freaked out. It scared me so I came here," Ashley stated. "I'm sorry."

"I don't know what this means but you better get your ass up. You have two dance classes in an hour," I stated as Ashley followed me out of Squid's room. She went to her room, and I headed back downstairs. When I got there, Piper was making breakfast for herself, Leo, and Cole.

"Phoebe? You're up early," she stated.

"Ya. I woke up Ashley. I found this and the Ouija board out on her floor. The planchette was across at her bag. I don't get what it means, but it must've been scary," I said, handing Piper the note. "Ashley ended up in Squid's room for the night."

"What?" Piper exclaimed.

"Nothing happened. Don't worry," I stated. "Now read the note!"

"What do you think this means?" Piper asked, after she read the note.

"I don't know. But don't you think it's weird that their father comes back into their life randomly?" I asked.

"I did find that a bit weird," Piper said as someone came running down the stairs. Ashley was dressed in her leotard, tights, and dance pants. She had her dancing sweatshirt on and Squid was behind her, dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and his football jacket.

"Gotta go," she grabbed her dance bag. I threw Squid my car keys and they took off to my corvette.

Ashley's POV

Squid and I jumped into Phoebe's car and he drove me to my dancing school that I went to. It was the dance center of San Francisco.

"Have fun," he said, giving me a quick kiss before I got out of the car. The tap class I taught was doing an old song, 'It's a Hard knock Life.' The ballet class was doing, 'If you like to swing on a star.'

"Hi Miss Ashley," some of my students greeted.

"Hi everyone," I said as I let them into the class. "Ready for warm-ups?"

"YA!" every one yelled excitedly.

An hour and a half later...

Squid walked into the waiting room as I let the class out. I gave them stickers, said hello to their parents, and then grabbed my stuff. Julie was already there to teach acrobatics for the little kids so I headed out to the car with Squid.

"Fun class?" he asked.

"Ya. It was okay. Oh ya. Cheryl wanted to talk to you on Tuesday. She just wanted to ask you something," I stated.

"Why?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me," I replied.

"How about we get something at Dunkin' Donuts?"

"Sure!"

&

When we got home, Phoebe asked me all sorts of questions about the Ouija board.

"Has this even done that?"

"No. Me and Rachel used it as a joke but it never worked. Nothing ever happened," I explained.

"Well. I don't want you using it any more," Phoebe stated as I finished cooking the macaroni and cheese.

"That's fine coz I'm never going to use it again. I promise you that much," I said, passing out bowls to Phoebe, Squid, and Cole who had just shimmered in.

"I want you to go upstairs now and put it away," Phoebe said.

"Can't I do that later? After I eat, I promise I will," I stated. I walked to the fridge and grabbed four bottles of IBC root beer. I handed one to each of them and took one for myself as we sat down in the living room.

"I mean it was a spirit board that led me to the attic where I found the book of shadows but that was different. That was Grams, not some spirit that we don't know," Phoebe went on.

"Aunt Phoebe. It's over, done. Okay," I said, taking a seat on one of the couches next to Squid. "I'm gonna pack that thing away. I promise."

&

After lunch was cleaned up, me and Squid headed upstairs. I opened my door and walked into my room when I noticed the Ouija board was moving again. Even Squid saw it. I ran to it, grabbed paper and pen and started writing down the letters.

"H-E-I-S-L-Y-I-N-G," It spelled before stopping. "H-E-L-P-M-E-P-L-E-A-S-E." I looked at Squid as he looked over my shoulder at what I wrote down.

"I'll go get Phoebe," he said, turning to my door. I grabbed his arm and he stopped and turned to look at me.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "This is between me and you."

"The thing's moving again," he said. I turned to look. He was right.

"M-Y-N-A-M-E-I-S-E-M-I-L-Y..." It then stopped and the planchette flew across the room.

"That was weird," Squid said as I packed the board into my bag. I looked at him, "What do you say about a sèance tonight?"

"Are you nuts? Phoebe told you not to mess around with that!" I stepped closer to him and half-smiled, "You're actually telling me to obey rules. Wow...Hearing that come from a rule breaker..." Squid half-smiled and stepped even closer so our bodies were touching. He placed his hands on my hips and leant in to kiss me when we heard orbs. I tucked the note into my pocket as Lysa came into view.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, raising her eyebrows. "You two coming over? I'll orb your bags over." We agreed and Lysa orbed out. Okay. Lysa is half white lighter and that's it. She has no other powers other than orbing.

"Let's head over there," I said and we headed to Marina's by walking. When we got there, Marina had the Ouija board, "What's this for?"

"I say we do a sèance," I stated. Alexis and Hilary really didn't want to do a sèance. Rachel said she didn't care. Her boyfriend, Zigzag was there along with Hilary's bf, Sam. Alexis' boyfriend Sean was there too.

"No way am I touching that board!" Hilary exclaimed as we lit candles and turned out the light.

"C'mon Hil!" I pleaded.

"No! I refuse!" But Hilary didn't have to touch the board because the planchette started moving.

"H-E-I-S-L-Y-I-N-G-A-S-H-L-E-Y! H-E-W-I-L-L-J-U-S-T-H-U-R-T-Y-O-U!" Marina quickly blew out the candles and turned on the light.

"I think that's enough for tonight!" she threw the board out the window, into her backyard.

"RINA! That cost me money!" I yelled.

"You can get it tomorrow morning," Marina replied. "How about we watch Batman Begins?"

"Okay," every one agreed. Just then, my cell phone went off.

"Ash! I need you home now! Marcella and Jessica are here. And your dad," Piper stated.

"I'll be right there," I said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Squid asked.

"My dad's come to visit. Cella and Jess are there. He wants me to be there," I explained, grabbing my coat. "I'll be back later you guys." I walked out the door, Squid following me.

&

Squid's POV

When we got back to the manor, Ashley's father (David Arlington) was sitting there, talking with Marcella and Jessica.

"We should go on vacation during April. Just us, the family. We could go on a cruise," Mr. Arlington stated before turning to me. "You could come too." Then he turned to Marcella and Jessica. "And you two can invite your boyfriends."

"Dad, I can't go. I have to teach five classes and I have nine classes to go to, not to mention an solo I need to work on," Ashley replied. "And I'm really busy in school too."

"Marcella? Jessica? You two wanna go?" Mr. Arlington asked.

"Ya! That'd be awesome," Jessica and Marcella stated at the same time. Ashley stood up.

"If we're done, I'm gonna go. I have plans," she said, heading to the door, me behind her.

"Ashley! You aren't mad at me, are you?" her father asked, following us into the hall. Ashley turned around, tears filling her eyes.

"Ya, dad. Actually I am. After ten years of never seeing you, you magically appear back into my life, thinking that you can make up for all those missed birthdays, all those lost Christmases. But you can't. And to just shrug it off if I can't make it, then that's fine with me. Be in Marcella's and Jessica's lives. As for me, I don't want anything to do with you," Ashley said, before storming out. I chased after her until I caught up with her.

"Ash? Are you okay?" I questioned.

"I'm fine," she replied, wiping her tears away. "Let's just go back to Marina's." I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and we walked back in silence.

When we did get there, everyone asked questions. This time, Ashley explained it all, no emotion on her face at all.

"That bastard!" Rachel shouted.

"How could he do that to you?" Lysa asked.

"I don't know but you know, me and my dad were never close. He cared about Marcella and Jessica a lot more than me. I was always closer to my mom. That's okay though. I never wanted him back into my life. I got all I need: a true family that cares about my, I got you Alan, and I got you guys, my best friends. I'm okay if I don't have a caring father. I never had one," Ashley stated, shrugging it off. "Now what movie are we going to watch?"

"How about Nightmare before Christmas?" Rachel suggested. Marina threw it into the DVD player and we all sat down to watch it. I sat on the floor and leaned against the couch. Ashley sat in front of me and I pulled her to lean back against me.

"Thanks," I whispered in her ear.

"What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"For saying that I'm important to you. I love you."

"I love you too." Then, Marina shushed us as the movie started. This was going to be a really long year.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb without a soul, my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, until you find it there and lead it back home, wake me up inside, wake me up inside, call my name and save me from the dark, bid my blood to run, before I come undone, _

_save me from the nothing I've become_

a/n: i hope you like it! review please!


End file.
